1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding and positioning device for toy gun, and especially relates to a feeding and positioning device for BB gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, the cone-shaped bullet is using the peeling of the spiral rifling while shooting to rotate by its own longitudinal axis after firing. The surface of the bullet is slantwise pressed to decrease the air resistance and further to improve the range of firing and hit rate.
However, there is no spiral rifling in the BB gun (toy gun). Please refer to FIG. 1, BB bullet 95 may only use the friction member 93 arranged inside the bore 92 to produce friction by pressing unidirectional. The BB bullet 95 may be rotated by its own longitudinal axis and the friction member 93 may be used for first positioning before shooting. The pressure outputted from the firing system may push the BB bullet 95 to prevent the air resistance and improve the range of firing after shooting.
But the friction member 93 arranged inside the barrel 91 of the BB gun (toy gun) is unidirectionally blocking the BB bullet 95 and the BB bullet 95 is contacted with an inner peripheral of the bore 92 with one point. Therefore, the error is easily produced while the bullet 95 is pushed by the nozzle 94 to be positioned before shooting, and the error of the positioning point of the BB bullet 95 is easier produced. It is hard to ensure that the BB bullet 95 may be pushed by instant high pressure in every firing. And the friction member 93 may not relatively effectively press BB bullet 95 slantwise. The BB bullet 95 may be shifted after firing and the rotation may be relatively decreased. The range of firing may be decreased. And the potential energy may be further decreased due to the decreasing of speed. The hit rate may be also influenced.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “feeding and positioning device for toy gun” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.